Earth-62: Batwoman Volume One
by GabeGeekzalez
Summary: After her parents were murdered in a botched robbery, Brenda Wayne vowed to battle all forms of injustice. Utilizing her resources, Brenda has employed her own style of justice for ten years. However, after a sadistic & deranged foe begins to take citizens off Gotham City's streets, Brenda must employ her full arsenal of skills and gadgetry as the caped crusader, Batwoman.
1. How To Make An Entrance 101

Earth-62

Batwoman, Volume One

Chapter One: How To Make An Entrance 101

"TIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE TOOOOOOO PLLLLAAAAYYYYYY! HAHAHAHA!" A man in a reinforced dark-purple bodysuit and a bright-green metallic mask with an insectoid appearance screamed at the top of his lungs. His right hand held a pistol which he aimed in the air and fired three shots into the roof of the bank complex. The surrounding people began to scream as they ran for multiple areas of cover, some crouched and covered their heads in fear others laid on their stomachs and cowered in the corners of the room. However, a security officer to the right of the costumed robber began to fumble with his holster that was strapped to the left side of his hip, removed the handgun and aimed it towards the masked man; the pistol shook erratically as he slowly placed his index finger on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Another costumed robber yelled as he entered the bank doors, this one wore a black and red cloth costume with a red spider symbol that encompassed a majority of his mask and had an oval-shaped backpack apparatus that had four metallic tentacles with pincers which he utilized both as tools for robbery and instruments of combat. He shot one of the tentacles towards the security officer and latched the pincers onto the hand which held the gun and twisted it causing the man to release the pistol, scream in pain and fall into a kneeling position as he attempted to soothe the injured wrist by rubbing it with his right hand. Suddenly, another tentacle shot out from the villain's apparatus and latched the pincers around the officer's neck and rose him a foot above the floor. The villain chuckled joyfully as he watched the officer struggle against the attack and attempted to pry the pincers from his throat and started to thrash his legs in all directions.

The tentacled robber scoffed as he watched the officer writhe and attempt escape,"I could snap your neck, right here… right no-"

"Put him down Black Spider, he's not what we're here for. Remember the rules, no killing civilians unless absolutely necessary" The last costumed assailant said as she slowly entered the bank doors. She wore a yellow and black armored bodysuit which was outfitted with a cylindrical-shaped jetpack that glowed bright yellow and buzzed when in use, a dark-yellow helmet with red ocular lenses which utilized a built-in heads-up display that assisted in combat and risk assessment and was equipped with a variety of offensive and defensive weaponry that was built into the gauntlets and shoulder blades of the suit.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know the rules! Goddamn it, Firefly! You're always up my ass! When I stole on my own, I got to kill who I wanted! When I wanted! Now, I can't even have a little fun!" Black Spider said as he shot another tentacle from his backpack and grabbed the pistol from the floor while he lowered the guard at the same time. Black Spider stuffed the firearm into the back of his pants as the guard coughed and hacked violently when the pincers released from his throat.

"YEAH! YEAH! WE WANT FUN! WE WANT FUUUUUUNNNN!" yelled the purple suited robber as he hopped on one foot in a circular motion and fired three more shots into the roof of the building.

Firefly groaned and rubbed her head into the palm of her right hand, "Calm down, Killer Moth! You're scaring the people!" Firefly gestured towards the numerous people on the floor who were crying and trying to keep themselves hidden. "Also, Black Spider if you were still stealing solo…. You wouldn't be making near as much as we are now and more than likely you'd be rotting in Belle Reeve for three years once The Batwoman got her hands on you."

Black Spider grunted and began to chuckle as he looked up and shot his tentacles in separate directions, destroying the security cameras that were embedded into the corners of the wall.

However, what he had no idea of was that a miniature bat-shaped recording device was hidden in the crevice of a nearby window and was still surveying the trio and their antics.

* * *

A woman adorned a dark-colored cowl with two pointed ears protruding from the top, grey and black costume with a logo of a bat emblazoned on her chest, jet-black cape and a yellow utility belt.

She silently looked at a wrist-mounted computational device and watched live security footage of the insect-themed thieves as they secured the exits and made their way towards the safe. The three of them looked at the safe for a few moments before Firefly rose her arms, initiating two rectangular panels to recede into her gauntlets and be replaced by two small nozzles which shot steady streams of superheated plasma which began to slice through the lock mechanism of the steel security door with relative ease.

Suddenly, the computational device let off a trio of loud beeps and the screen changed to a photo of a an older man accompanied with the words INCOMING CALL. The woman smiled as she pressed a button on the device which initiated a link to the comm in her cowl.

"Ah, Miss Wayne! Have you happened to be watching the news? The Bug-Ey-"

"The Bug-Eyed Bandits… yes, I saw it. Remember? I installed my own personal cameras in Gotham's banks? It was just for this type of occasion."

"Ah, yes. Always the woman who has a plan for everything. I suspect Master Todd is with you?"

Brenda looked over her shoulder and at a male figure in a red and green outfit sitting on a motorcycle which corresponded with his costume colors, he placed his red helmet on his head which had a yellow R emblazoned on both sides and closed the visor as he revved his bike.

"I'll take that as yes. Please, this goes for you as well, tell Master Todd to be careful. I'd like to go to bed early tonight and not have to ruin the rest of this peaceful and wondrous evening by stitching up knife wounds."

"We'll try our best Alfred. No promises. See you in a bit."

Brenda deactivated the communication link and looked over at Jason, who popped his visor open.

"What'd Alfred have to say?"

"Told me to tell you to be careful."

"Yeah. Like that'll happen!" Jason said, he closed the visor and placed his hands on the handlebars as he revved the engine and with the screech of tires, he sped out from the scene of the conversation and towards the robbery in progress.

Brenda rolled her eyes and smirked as she looked to her left towards a large, tank-like vehicle with six wheels, bulletproof windshield and side windows and an arsenal of both defensive and offensive weaponry that was secreted within every nook and cranny of the military-esque transportation that she affectionately named _The Batmobile._

The top of the vehicle popped open revealing a single seat, a steering wheel and a variety of digital displays that covered the dashboard. She hopped into The Batmobile and closed the roof.

She smirked once more and pressed a red button on the dashboard which caused the vehicle to roar to life. She surveyed her exit and the area around her for a few moments before speeding out of the abandoned lot in the same direction that Jason was headed.

* * *

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! HUURRRRYYY UPPPPPP FIIRRREEEFFLLLYY! I WANT THE MOOONNNNEEEEYYYYY! I WAAANNNNNTTT THHHEEEE MMMOOOONNEEEYYY NOOOWWW! RIIIGGHTTT NOWWW!" Killer Moth screeched at the top of his lungs as he slammed his right foot on the ground and smacked his hip with the open palm of his left hand, performing this childish pouting exercise for several moments as he anxiously waited to enter the safe and remove anything and everything that lay within.

Firefly cringed and sneered at the remarks from her annoying compatriot but maintained her composure as she continued to slice through the safe door and its lock mechanism. She turned off the streams of plasma and the nozzles receded back into her gauntlets. She grunted and looked over at Killer Moth and Black Spider, who turned their heads towards her in acknowledgement.

"I suggest you take a couple steps back." Firefly said as she turned her head back towards the safe door and heeded her own words as she took a couple of steps backward, her eyes never wavering from the steel security door. Her partners looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders as they too took a few steps backwards, Killer Moth took cartoonishly large steps backwards putting himself at a considerable distance from the rest of the group and watched the safe door with anticipation.

The large, circular steel door loudly creaked and gave out a violent screech as it fell forward at the trio's feet. The three simultaneously smiled underneath their masks as they saw the absurd amount of paper money that lined the shelves of the safe.

"YAY! MOONNEEEYYY!" Killer Moth said as he ran full speed into the safe and began to gleefully shove massive amounts of cash into his pockets.

Firefly smirked at the scene and gave a small chuckle as she made her way towards one of the terrified hostages that was belly-down on the ground, a woman with golden, hoop earrings and a expensive designer handbag laid beside her. Firefly bent over and picked up the purse.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow this. Get to cracking Spider! We need to get out of here before The Batwoman decides to spoil our fun!" Firefly said as she tossed the handbag towards him, he caught the purse and gave a small nod towards Firefly as he went into the vault and began to utilize his tentacles and natural hands to hastily fill the bag with cash.

Firefly crossed her arms and stood watch as she surveyed the glass panels in the roof and the exits and entrances around her, her uniquely-designed Heads-Up Display incorporated into her helmet allowed her to pick up the slightest movements and detect any minute abnormalities that decided to make themselves known.

* * *

Brenda and Jason both screeched their respective vehicles to a halt, their location was quite the distance away from the bank complex, the Batmobile and Jason's motorcycle were hidden by the environmental foliage that they were parked under. The Batmobile's top-hatch receded backwards and Brenda hopped out from her seat, she looked down at her wrist-mounted computational device and clicked through a number of icons and digital applications causing the Batmobile's defensive tactics to go operational, causing a large number of near-indestructible metallic panels to conceal the entirety of the vehicle.

Jason removed his helmet and set it on the seat of the bike. Jason's face was still relatively concealed as he had a stylized red domino mask, which granted a look at a majority of his facial features. He was a black male in his late-teens and had an athletic body-type, bright blue eyes, a red and green outfit comprised of a thin weave of kevlar and two batons along with bird-shaped shuriken and a pistol-shaped apparatus secured within specially-designed compartments on his dark-yellow utility belt. He gave a smirk towards Brenda and tapped the side of his domino mask, activating the white, holographic lenses within the eyeholes.

"Ready to kick some ass?"

Brenda smirked; she tapped the side of her cowl activating her very own holographic lenses, "Always."

* * *

Firefly crossed her arms and gave a quick glance towards her thieving compatriots, who were still hard at work with the materials in the safe. Suddenly, a red, rectangular box began to flash within her Heads-Up Display with the words ABNORMALITY DETECTED. Firefly widened her eyes underneath her mask as the noise of glass panels breaking coupled with the warning put her into a sense of high-alert, she turned her head to the source of the abnormality and witnessed both Brenda and Jason gliding towards her at a high-speed with their fists winded up and readied for attack.

Firefly released a gasp before the fists clashed against her helmet and sent her barreling backwards due to the force of the attack. Firefly let out a guttural growl towards the costumed heroes and had the underbelly of her gauntlets recede inwards and be replaced by two large sized nozzles and miniature rocket launchers equipped with six missiles rose from the shoulder blade compartments and aimed towards the dynamic duo.

"OH, NOOO! IT'S BAT BOOBS AND BABY BIRD! NO! NO! NOO!" Killer Moth screeched as he pulled his pistol out and began to fire it at the two, they ducked but they both simultaneously chuckled and stood up as they realized that not a single shot made it's way close to them. He ran towards them at full-speed, Jason smiled and quickly removed a baton from his belt and smashed it against the side of Moth's mask, The force of the impact knocking the thief unconscious as he slumped to the ground.

Black Spider looked down towards his fallen compatriot with a shocked expression but narrowed his eyes and grinned underneath his mask as he looked back up towards the heroic duo and used one of his tentacles to set the handbag down and began to use the tentacles as substitutes for his natural legs and walked himself behind Firefly, crossing his arms as he lifted himself a few feet above the ground.

Firefly grunted, pushed herself upwards and stood up. Her launchers maintained their focus on Brenda and Jason. Firefly sneered underneath her mask and clenched her fist in rage, "GET THEM!"

Firefly fired the full-set of twelve missiles from her shoulder launchers, Brenda and Jason evaded the attack and dove in separate directions causing the missiles to harmlessly fly through the air and blow out a chunk of the wall behind them.

The spectating hostages screamed from the sound and hurriedly fled from the scene through the newly-created exit. The faint sounds of sirens could be heard as an assortment of emergency vehicles made their way towards the bank.

Black Spider quickly made his way towards Jason; his tentacles grasped a collection of objects around the room with his metallic tentacles and flung them in different directions, using this as an act of intimidation towards the sidekick, who managed to avoid each projectile with relative ease.

Firefly activated her jetpack which glowed bright yellow and emitted an insect-like buzzing sound as she flew through the air towards Brenda.

Jason pulled the other baton from his belt and prepared himself to perform offensive maneuvers against the tentacled villain. He twirled the batons in his hands and smiled towards Black Spider.

* * *

Firefly reached Brenda's location and began to spray large flames towards her via the underbelly nozzles. Brenda rolled out of the way of the incoming flamethrower attack and pulled two bat-shaped shuriken from her utility belt and threw both towards her opponent.

The first deflected harmlessly off of Firefly's armor, causing her to smirk underneath the mask

The second stabbed into the left flamethrower, rendering the weapon useless and causing Firefly to scream from underneath her helmet as she used her jetpack to boost towards Brenda and used her remaining flamethrower against Brenda, "I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BELLE REEVE!"

Brenda used her cape as a shield against the ranged attack, due to the cape being comprised of a weave of flame-resistant material the flamethrower was a useless weapon against it.

Firefly shook her head in anger and flew downwards as she swooped up Brenda from her crouched position, causing an aerial battle to commence.

* * *

Black Spider laughed as Jason attempted to outmaneuver him during the physical confrontation, Jason jumped into the air and swung it downwards towards Black Spider who dodged the attack and used one of his tentacles to grab Jason's leg while he was in mid-air.

Jason quickly gasped and felt his body be forcefully pulled through the air in a semi-circle as he was slammed into the tile floor, causing him to let out a painful cry.

Brenda widened her eyes at the sight of Jason and looked angrily towards Firefly who was grasping her tightly and flying her through the air.

Brenda struggled against Firefly's hold.

No success.

Brenda let out a guttural growl and screamed as she smashed her head into Firefly's helmet, Firefly loosened her grip due to the unexpected attack, giving Brenda time to reach into her belt and pull out another bat-shaped shuriken, she looked at Firefly with pure anger and reached towards Firefly's back, "Hope you enjoy the Belle Reeve Infirmary!" Brenda yelled as she stabbed the shuriken directly into the jetpack causing the bright-yellow lighting to slowly dim as the jetpack malfunctioned.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wh-Fuc-!" Firefly's curse was cut off as she slammed into one of the walls of the bank complex. Firefly fell into a state of unconsciousness as the armor absorbed most of the impact but six of her ribs in the right ribcage were fragmented.

Black Spider grinned as he made his way over towards Jason, who was slowly crawling backwards as an attempt to escape from the villainous thief.

"Yeah, boy! Now, you're gonna d- wha! Gah!" Black Spider yelled as Brenda jumped onto his back and executed a move where she contorted her body in such a way that she was able to utilize Black Spider's weight against him and flipped him backwards.

The result of this maneuver caused Black Spider to land on his back with such a force that the internal components of his backpack-like apparatus to broke and shattered into several pieces, diminishing the power in the tentacles.

Brenda smirked towards the downed villain and winded her fist backwards as she prepared to deliver a jaw-shattering haymaker.

"No! This one's mine!" Jason said as he picked himself up off the floor and made his way over towards Black Spider; Brenda let Spider go and stepped to the side as she watched Jason.

"Whatchu gonna do boy? Huh?!" Black Spider slowly reached his right hand behind him and grabbed the officer's pistol he had taken beforehand.

Jason was expressionless as he walked towards Black Spider and stopped once they were face-to-face.

"Choke on this!" Black Spider yelled as he pulled the pistol out from the back of his pants and fired a shot off, the bullet hit Jason in the right shoulder, the armor absorbing most of the impact.

Brenda gasped, clenched her fists and took a step forward.

"GRAHHH!" Jason didn't even register the pain as he screamed and knocked the pistol out from Black Spider's hand and in a few swift movements set Black Spider's arm down on the ground, stepped on the elbow and pulled the wrist upwards causing the arm to let aloud a sickening snap.

Black Spider screeched in pure pain.

Brenda widened and then narrowed her eyes towards Jason.

Jason placed his open palm on his damaged shoulder as he turned away from Black Spider.

The sights and sounds of emergency vehicles could be seen.

"Let's go kid. Alfred probably needs to patch that up."

"He's not gonna like this one bit, huh?"

Brenda smirked, "No… no he isn't."

A bald, black man with a beige coat, glasses and a goatee made his way into the bank through the hole that was blown into it. He was followed by numerous other men and women wearing the traditional blue and black GCPD officer outfits.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Not now, Gordon." Brenda gestured towards Jason's damaged shoulder.

"Oh! Uh, go. We can talk about this later."

Brenda nodded towards Gordon as she and Jason left the bank complex.

* * *

 _The Batcave_ , a signature piece in Brenda's wide collection of items and locations that have assisted with her vigilante lifestyle over the last ten years. The interior of The Batcave was outfitted with an assortment of artificial light sources, a one-hundred foot tall robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex that was utilized as a weapon by a former enemy of Brenda's, an oversized penny that was half the size of the dinosaur and other souvenirs from her past crime-fighting adventures.

Brenda, now clad in a plain black t-shirt and jeans, sat within a swiveling chair and narrowed her eyes towards an array of digital displays that were embedded within one of the murky walls of the cave, below the screens was a large console outfitted with a number of buttons, dials and toggle switches which she used to loop through security footage of the bank, specifically the section where Jason snapped Spider's arm.

Seemingly unnoticed, Alfred was in an impeccable black suit and had a silver service dish in his right palm slowly approached Brenda. He stopped and cocked his head towards the screens and winced as the scene played through.

"Something not go according to plan, Miss Wayne? Master Todd go off-script?"

Brenda gave no hints of being startled as she rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger and studied the clip, "I… I don't know. I mean Jason has always had his inner demons and used them as a tool for combat, but this time it was different. He had this look of almost beast-like rage when he broke Needham's arm. I know I don't have any room to speak about the aggressiveness towards criminals; I've broken my fair share of arms and legs. But, for Jason this… this was different, I can't seem to put my finger on it."

Alfred sighed and set his service tray down as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his left hand, "To be fair, Ms. Wayne, this isn't the first time you've let aloud a voice of concern and doubt towards Jason as a field combatant. I mean when you took him in after the car stealing incident and placed him through a series of physical and psychological training exercises, you said yourself that he would make a much more dangerous Robin then Master Richard ever could. You said that it scared you that he had the potential become a force of nature that's stronger and far more scarier than you. He's been with us a little over a year and there have been more than a few 'coincidental' deaths when you leave him by his lonesome against threats."

Brenda narrowed her eyes and swiveled her chair around, so she was face-to-face with Alfred.

"Number One! I have told you before never to mention Dick again! Not after what he did to the family! Also, Name me once! Jason knows the code! He wouldn't kill, no matter the circumstances!"

Alfred gave a look of surprise towards Brenda's tone but narrowed his own eyes towards her, "What about the sex ring case from a few weeks back? The leader of that horrid place mysteriously fell from the roof of the building, Jason was the only witness."

"Drug analysis showed that the leader had deadly amounts of MDMA and possessed no concept of what he was doing or where he was going. Jason tried to save him but he ran off the roof through the power of some hyper-realistic hallucination due to the ecstasy. I believe him."

"Okay. Ever since you were a child there was no way to win an argument with you, but I just hope that if Jason's true colors come out, it won't be too late… for him or for you. But, there's the chance I'm completely wrong and that's the chance I'm hoping for."

Alfred put a closed fist over his mouth and cleared his throat.

Brenda wrinkled her nose and stayed silent as she swiveled her chair back towards the computers.

"Hope you enjoy the roasted duck." Alfred said as he retreated up a spiral staircase.

The comment went unnoticed by Brenda who continued to watch the looped footage, her eyes never wavering from the screens.

* * *

A woman with blonde hair opened the exit door of the _Iceberg Lounge,_ a local nightclub that encompassed the full theme of its namesake and was a dark-blue building with numerous structures protruding from the top and some that followed the walkway path. The building had become a renowned staple of Gotham City and its nightlife.

She moved slowly with each step as she tried to maintain a sober composure and combat the effects that multiple alcoholic beverages were doing to her physical and mental state.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring.

The woman shook her head as she searched through her pockets and managed to retrieve her phone.

She blinked as she looked at the caller identification and gave a small smile.

She flipped open the cell phone and placed it against her ear.

"Th-this is J-Jess."

Jess said, she continued to head towards her vehicle.

" _Jess! It's Tiffany!"_

Jess reached into her back pocket and pulled out her keys and aimed them towards the car and pressed the unlock function, causing the headlights to flash quickly.

"Hi, Tiff! Wh-what's up?"

Jess asked as she reached the driver's side door and opened it.

" _Oh, nothin. I was just wondering what happened to you and that able-bodied boy toy, Franklin. I saw that your relationship status changed to single."_

Jess sat down in the seat and slammed the door shut.

"O-oh? Franky? Y-yeah. Total l-loser. Found out he st-still lived with his m-mother."

Jess put the key in the ignition and twisted it, the engine roared to life.

" _Ooooh! Total deal breaker! Well, do you mind if I take a shot with him?"_

Jess shrugged her shoulders towards the question. However, while talking on the phone, she gave no notice to a man in a lab coat wearing a mask pig mask that concealed the top section of his face rise from the back seat.

"Mmm…. I-I don't ca-"

Jess was cut off by the man's hand. She struggled against his hold as she let aloud muffled screams, dropping her phone in the process.

"Shh… it's fine. It's fine. Don't struggle." The man said with a thick german accent as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a bright, blue liquid.

He jammed the needle into the side of her neck and injected the entirety of its contents into her bloodstream, causing Jess to rapidly lose consciousness.

* * *

"Hmm… ugh?" Jess began to stir awake, she attempted to look around the room but the visuals were comprised of blurred movements and the sounds of screaming and maniacal chuckling could be heard.

After a few moments, Jess's senses began to fix themselves as the visuals around her began to take shape. She cringed as the sound of a electrical surgical saw could be heard in the distance, coupled with the sounds of men, women and children screaming at a bloodcurdling pitch.

Jess attempted to gather a sense of her surroundings as she tried to move her legs and arms and realized that thick leather straps bound her to a metallic slab, causing her to let out a groan as she struggled to fight against the restraints.

She screamed as her attempt at escape was unsuccessful and instead examined the environment around her.

The room's walls were comprised of degrading tiles, the floor was a large slab of cracked concrete that had dried blood stains and the only source of lighting was singular dim bulb hanging downwards. There was a series of other medical slabs around her and wheeled trays containing different forms of medical tools.

Suddenly, the stain-covered entrance door opened and a male figure with a pig mask that concealed the top section of his face entered, his hands were concealed in a pair of bright-yellow rubber gloves and he wore a buttoned-up shirt with a dark-red bow tie situated on the front of the collar.

The masked man turned towards Jess's location and slowly approached.

Jess cried and struggled against the restraints as the man approached.

The man stopped as he reached the medical tray that was beside her.

The man licked his lips as he examined the woman's nude body and placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh… Shh… no screaming."

Jess stopped, wet mascara ran down her cheeks as she stared directly into the man's black, soulless eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"No matter the details of my motives or my identity," The man looked down towards the tray which contained numerous surgical tools. "Ahh, what shall we start with?"

The man glided his fingers over the equipment before stopping and removing a scalpel with a finely-sharpened blade.

The man gave a malicious grin as he made his way towards Jess and smiled down towards her.

"Time to make you beautiful!"

The man screamed and stabbed the knife downwards into Jess's stomach.


	2. New Toys

Earth-62

Batwoman, Volume One

Chapter Two: New Toys

"Welcome to the Gotham City News Network! I'm Vicki Vale and this is the place for all you lovely gentlemen and ladies to get all the information on local weather, sports teams, billionaires butting heads and superhero on supervillain action! Speaking of the latter… Gotham City's very own Batwoman and her sidekick Robin took on criminals Gabrielle Lynns, Drury Walker and Eric Needham, otherwise known as the Bug-Eyed Bandits at Gotham City National Bank last night, this is the fourth time that Batwoman has had to take down these thieves in the last couple of months due to Belle Reeve's poor security. Hopefully, Brenda Wayne's new penitentiary project, which she has coined "Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial Hospital" after her late parents, will take care of these numerous escape attempts made by Gotham City's undesirables. In other news, Star City breathes a sigh of relief as the _Queen's Gambit,_ a missing ship linked to a six year old cold case, was found off the coast of a small island known as Lian Yu. A number of search parties are currently investigating the wreckage for billionaire Robert Queen and hi-"

Alfred made his way into Brenda's bedroom and took a remote off the bedside nightstand, aimed it towards the television and clicked a red button on the top which turned the television off. He smiled as he saw Brenda sleeping; he looked towards the alarm clock and gave a small chuckle as the clock showed it was a considerable time past noon.

"Miss Wayne! It's time to wake up. Your late night activities do not excuse you from WayneCorp official business." Alfred said, he went towards one of the large nearby windows and opened the blackout curtains, causing streams of natural light to assault the interior of the bedroom.

Brenda groaned and grumbled as she placed a pillow over her head and used it as a shielding device from both Alfred's voice and the overbearing sunlight.

"What time is it?"

"Past noon."

"What's the official business?"

"Lucius needs to speak with you."

"When did he call?"

Alfred wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Thirty minutes ago, Mistress Wayne. Please, enough with the questions and arise from your slumber."

Brenda groaned again.

"Get Jas-"

"Master Todd has already cleaned himself up, eaten breakfast and is currently training in the Batcave's Simulator Room."

Brenda removed the pillow from over her head and tossed it to the side. She pushed herself from her bed and groaned as she stretched her arms.

"Kid never gets enough, huh? Always ready for the next piece of action."

"Reminds me of a certain someone else. Better get ready, don't want to be later than you already are." Alfred gave a small smile towards Brenda as he left the room.

Brenda smirked and closed the door, her mind attempting to figure out what subject Lucius needed to bring up with her.

She hoped it was one thing.

New toys.

* * *

Jason, adorned in formal clothing and his utility belt, began to scroll and pick through a number of digital applications and options on his own wrist-mounted computational device which was made to appear as a watch. He stood by his lonesome in a large, grey-colored room that was exempt of any objects, except for a singular automaton with a humanoid appearance and in the middle of the room sat a large triangular module with a red sphere that was balanced on the point.

Jason finished working with his wrist module and looked up towards the sphere.

The center module whirred to life and the red orb spinned as it shot a series of red, glowing beams at the walls and floor of the room and began to craft a hyper-realistic, simulated theatre interior. The inside of the newly-created cinema stood a man with an impeccable purple and green suit and a dark-green mask that concealed the entirety of his features.

The man gave a devilish smirk towards Jason.

"Well, well… if it isn't 'The Boy Wonder' A.K.A. The Batwoman's dog. She gives a command; you follow it to the letter. No ifs, ands or buts."

Jason sneered and flexed his fingers as he prepared himself for combat.

"Basil Karlo. I mean you might be a shapeshifter but god! Y'know the only thing people really remember about you?"

Basil rose an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"You're just a really shit actor! Yo! I mean have you actually watched your movies? It's a surprise that you haven't won a Razzie award!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Basil seethed; he reached into the interior of his suit and pulled out a knife with a serrated blade and a stylized handle. He hopped over the plush theatre seats as he sprinted straight for Jason.

Jason widened his eyes and dove out of Basil's way; he pulled two bird-shaped shurikens from his utility belt and threw them towards the back of Basil.

One pierced Basil's skull and the other embedded into the spine. The attack caused a small amount of an unknown, brown substance to ooze from the wounds.

Basil turned towards Jason and smirked underneath his mask.

"Huh, I expected better from the sidekick of the great Batwoman."

Jason nodded his head and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry there's more in store."

Jason tapped the buckle of his belt causing the shurikens to light-up green and beep as they confirmed their activation process.

"Huh?" Basil furrowed his eyebrows underneath his mask before the shurikens exploded causing chunks of brown gunk to splatter on the chairs, screen and walls of the cinema.

Jason smirked; he made an enclosed fist and prepared for the next stage of combat. He cringed as he watched the chunks of brown gunk crawl slowly towards one another and with a number of sickening squishes began to reemerge with each other. Within a few moments, they formed a sixty-foot, gelatinous form with large, yellow, pupiless eyes and sharpened teeth.

"GRUUUG! GLARGH! RAWGH! NRARRG!" Basil growled in his new form. The sides of Basil began to protrude outwards and create two arm-like entities with four fingers on each.  
He swung his left arm towards Jason and attempted to grab him.

Jason dove out of the way and threw two more explosive shurikens towards Basil, causing his left hand and the right side of his face to explode.

"GRAARRGGGH!" Basil screeched, he hastily wriggled towards Jason as the side of his face reattached itself.

Jason quickly searched the compartments of his belt; his eyes went wide as he smacked his forehead with an open palm.

"Did I really forget the Cry-"

Suddenly, a circular canister flew through the air and landed at Jason's feet. He looked down at it inquisitively and then looked to the side; Brenda stood just outside the Simulation Room and nodded her head towards Jason.

"Finish him. Hurry, we have to get going."

Jason nodded, turned his head towards Basil and smirked.

Basil cocked his head and gave a malicious smirk towards Jason.

"TIME TO DIE!"

"Nah, not yet." Jason removed the safety pin of the grenade and ran towards Basil. He jumped and smashed his right hand into Basil's clay-like body and began to climb Karlo's form.

"NOOO! GRAGGH! NOO!" Basil screeched as he attempted to swat Jason off his body.

Jason outmaneuvered each swipe and defensive measure as he made it to Basil's mouth.

Basil opened his mouth and screeched.

"I think you need to take a chill pill!" Jason dropped the bomb into Basil's mouth and hopped off, performing a somersault when he hit the ground.

"NOOO-GRAGH!"

The specially-designed explosive device detonated and froze Basil's gelatinous form.

Jason smirked as he stabbed one of the explosive shurikens into Karlo's frozen form and began to walk slowly over towards Brenda as he fiddled with the digital applications on his wrist module.

When Jason stepped to a safe distance, on cue, the shuriken activated and detonated causing several shards of ice to fly in all directions.

Jason cracked his knuckles as the simulation began to dissipate and return back to its original state of being. Jason swerved his head towards Brenda.

"Mornin' sleepyhead! Took you long enough! Ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you."

"Uh-huh."

Brenda smirked as Jason made his way over towards her.

"What do you think Lucius has for us? Hopefully a new Robin suit with upgraded armor…." Jason rubbed his shoulder as he and Brenda began to leave the Batcave.

"I don't know. It might just be information regarding WayneCorp or specific rumors around Gotham. It might not be anything big, like new gadgetry. Don't get your hopes too high. There's more to the Wayne family than just kicking ass and taking names."

"True. But, that's the best part."

Brenda chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Speaking of kicking ass and taking names. What'd you think of the fight? With Clayface?"

"Definitely better than your first outing against him. Although, ice puns, really? Kind of lame."

'Got caught up in the moment."

"Mm-hmm"

* * *

Lucius Fox, a black man in his seventies, was standing beside and looking towards a rectangular shaped table which had a digital display that encompassed a large majority of the top. Lucius also had a tablet cradled within his arm and used his free hand to input a series of commands on the tablet's interface.

He smiled as he finished the last string of code and looked up towards the table's display. The internal components of the table began to whir and a quartet of digitized lasers shot upwards from the corners of the interface and began to construct a three-dimensional, purple, hard-light hologram display of Batwoman's cowl, albeit with both visible and hidden upgrades.

Suddenly, the entrance doors opened and both Brenda and Jason filtered into Lucius's Applied Sciences Laboratory.

Jason's eyes lit up as he showcased a goofy grin and took notice of the numerous display screens situated on the walls, the assorted tools and electronic components that laid on a variety of work desks and wheeled containment carts.

Brenda's complete attention was caught by the holographic display of her cowl. She cocked her head to the left side as she smiled and approached the display.

"Wow. Nice. The specs?"

Lucius smiled.

"Thought you might like it. Now, I made the cowl more durable and gave it a better ability to withstand blunt weapons. However, here's… where things get interesting."

He looked at the hologram and set his tablet down as he began to move and manipulate the hologram with his hands until the cowl was broken up into several intricate parts. He pointed towards the holographic lenses and two small circular buttons stationed on the side of the cowl.

"I upgraded the cowl, it still has holographic lenses. But, I also installed a program into it; I call it 'Detective Vision'. When turned on, it has the capability of highlighting specific chemicals, bodily fluids, footprints and much, much more."

Brenda grinned towards Lucius.

"You sure know how to treat a lady."

Lucius chuckled.

"Always my pleasure, Miss Wayne."

Jason widened his eyes towards the hologram and grinned.

"That's badass! Do I get one?"

"Yes, Jason. I have done this to both of your respective mask equipment."

Lucius picked up his tablet and inserted a new line of code.

On cue, the table receded into the floor and a cylindrical-shaped capsule replaced it. The internal components of the capsule began to make noise and the doors slid open, revealing both the newly upgraded cowl and domino mask.

"Nice!" Jason exclaimed as he rushed towards the capsule and removed his domino mask and tossed Brenda's cowl towards her.

Brenda smirked as she caught the cowl and began to examine it.

Lucius smiled as he watched the two inspect their new equipment.

"Please, try it out. Tell me what you think."

Jason hurriedly placed the domino mask onto his face and pressed the new button on the side. The holographic lenses powered up and were now purple instead of white.

Suddenly, Jason's amazed expression turned into one of pure disgust.

"Yo! L! You gotta clean this place up, man!"

Lucius lightly chuckled.

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"I think what Jason meant to say was 'thank you for the new equipment'."

Jason turned his head to look at Brenda and Lucius and his expression returned into one of amazement.

"Whoa! B! You gotta try this out."

Brenda looked at Jason with a curious expression and then placed the cowl on her head, activating the Detective Vision and turned her head towards Lucius and Jason.

Lucius's body was a dark blue and his skeletal structure could be seen.

Jason's body was identified by a bright green aura and his skeletal structure could also be seen.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Jason.

"Definitely cool." replied Brenda.

"I thought you guys might like that. Oh! Also, I have something else that you two might be interested in."

Lucius gave a sly grin.

"I don't think you can top these, L!" Jason said as he toyed around with his mask's new feature.

Lucius chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Lucius walked over to one of the nearby workbenches and pulled one of the shelves out, revealing a silver briefcase. He took the silver briefcase from the shelf and set it on top of the workbench.

Brenda and Jason removed their disguises and cradled them within their hands and arms as they slowly made their way over to Lucius's location.

They both looked at the briefcase with interest.

Lucius unclicked the briefcase locks and opened it.

Brenda widened her eyes.

Jason's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit."


	3. The First Kill

Earth-62

Batwoman, Volume One

Chapter Three: The First Kill

The Gotham City docks were eerily silent and exempt of people during the morning hours. However, once night hit, the docks became a whole new entity which was enveloped in a sinister aura that shivered the spine of the strongest-willed man.

The docks and the surrounding ships were encompassed in a blanket of red and blue flashing lights as large numbers of GCPD vehicles and officers had situated themselves at the marina and set up a number of barricades which declared the area as an official crime scene.

Commissioner James Gordon, a bald black man with a goatee, rubbed the back of his head and covered his mouth with a closed fist as he let out a small cough. He uncovered his mouth and cringed as he attempted to comprehend the grisly scene in front of him.

A nude woman with blonde hair was bound to a wooden chair by leather straps that were secured tightly around her arms and legs. Her torso was sliced down the middle, the cut providing evidence that the surgical instrument was a finely-sharpened blade and her internal organs were removed from her body. Her eyes were torn out from their sockets and the entirety of her bottom jaw was amputated.

The killer's carved an image into the right breast of the woman.

The image of a pig's face.

Gordon was unable to take his eyes off the scene, he rubbed his thumb and index finger together as a subdued form of rage began to build up inside him.

Due to the scene, the images of an eerie case from years ago began to pop into his head.

 _Men and women in sadistic-looking traps._

 _A woman getting half of her face burned off with acid._

 _A dilapidated basement covered in blood._

 _A puppet with chalk-white skin._

Suddenly, a feminine voice shook him out of his deep thought.

"Gordon. You okay?"

Gordon looked away from the scene and towards the individual.

Detective Sasha Bordeaux. A woman with long black hair, a white tank top, khakis and a black trenchcoat. She stood there and had expressed concern towards Gordon; she tried her hardest to not provide visual contact with the sickening scene.

"Yeah, Bordeaux. I'm good. So, anything on the victim?"

Sasha reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a small notepad. She flicked through several pages until she landed on the notes of the recent victim.

"Yeah. Name's Jessica Campbell, a local social worker. Single. One of the homeless found her, he thought he'd be able to find some food or money around the dock and stumbled on the display."

Sasha gestured towards the crime scene.

Gordon twitched his nose.

"Did you question him?"

"Yeah. From what we know, he's not capable of doing something on this level. The culprit would need to have extensive medical knowledge, specifically in the field of surgery, to accomplish both the disembowelment and removal of body parts."

Gordon gave a small chuckle.

"Serial killer surgeon. Huh. That's a new one. What about a boyfriend?"

Sasha smirked.

"No, we found one. But, he doesn't have any surgical expertise, which seems to be this killer's preferred skillset. This is probably another one of Gotham's freak shows. I think we should-"

Gordon nodded.

"I think so too. Do it."

Sasha reached for her cell phone and pulled it out, quickly dialing a number and placing the phone to her ear.

" _Yeah?"_

"She's needed." Sasha said, a wide grin taking over her smirk.

* * *

"Please! Please don't do this!" A woman screamed. Her cheeks were stained with tears and wet mascara. Her hair was stained with blood and her hands were bound behind her back with a thick wrapping of duct tape. She was on her knees, along with several other women beside her that formed a line, each bound and silenced with duct tape.

A large man in a ski mask and heavy, red padded armor looked angrily down towards her and silenced her with a powerful backhand.

"Shut up!"

He pulled the roll of tape out from the armor's pocket and ripped off another piece. He placed it over her mouth.  
"Enough out of you."

Suddenly, a white van speedily pulled into the garage of the warehouse location and stopped next to the women.

The driver side and passenger doors opened, two men exited from their respective places, armed with machine guns.

Then, the van's back doors opened, four other armed men exited. They each examined the area around them, making certain that they were alone.

One of the guards turned his head towards the area inside the van and nodded his head towards an unknown figure.

"Good to go."

The final man stepped out, It was a Hispanic male with slicked-back hair and tinted sunglasses. His outfit was composed of an unzipped black leather jacket, which showcased a wide breadth of holstered knives, and black cargo jeans that had a pistol strapped to the right hip.

This man was Guillermo Barrera, a former police interrogator from a forgotten city in Mexico, now turned auctioneer of sexual slaves and assassin willing to work for the highest bidder.

He bit his bottom lip and smiled as he approached the women. He reached down with his hand and tried to brush the back of it across one's cheek; the woman responded with a grunt of refusal and recoiled her head back.

"Heh. Feisty. I like it. My buyer will too."

He gave the women another quick glance of examination and then turned his head toward the guards around him and gestured towards the van.

"Get them out of here."

The men nodded and began to bring the women to their feet and force them into the van.

The women struggled against their captors to no avail.

Suddenly, the lights embedded within the roof of the warehouse complex shut off.

The guards looked at one another with uneasy expressions.

The sound of a roaring engine could be heard outside of the complex, until suddenly _The Batmobile_ made its entrance by smashing into the front of the white van and crumpling it like aluminum foil.

The men and women shouted and screamed in surprise as they fell out from the back.

The spectacle proved effective as the men had their weapons trained and firing upon the militaristic vehicle.

The shooting stopped

The men grinned towards one another as if their mission was a success.

That would be proven false.

The top of the Batmobile opened, only to reveal that there was no driver.

Suddenly, the light bulbs inside the warehouse went out simultaneously, causing complete darkness to encompass the criminals and their victims.

Guillermo took two serrated knives out of his jacket in preparation for whatever was next.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as numerous shouts, screams, gunshots and brutal beatings echoed through the darkness.

Then, the lights came on.

Guillermo widened his eyes and took a sharp inhale as he looked at the scene before him.

His men bloodied, battered and bruised. Most were on the floor, lying within puddles of their own bodily fluids.

Others hung upside down from the ceiling, completely unconscious.

The duct tape that bounded the women was left on the concrete floor, the victims nowhere to be found.

"Hey! What the fuck just happened?"

Guillermo turned around and saw that one of his men was still with him, the man in red armor.

"I have no idea! What could have done this?"

The armored man bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Not what, who! Have you been living under a goddamn rock? It's the fucking Batwo-"

Suddenly, a streak of red, yellow and green collided with the armored man, knocking him off his feet.

The armored man tumbled backwards and managed to catch himself in an unorthodox posture. He looked up towards his attacker and saw Robin.

The armored man chuckled and brought himself into his feet and cracked his knuckles as an attempt at intimidation.

"Batwoman's little bitch! What? She got you doing her dirty work."

Jason cracked his own knuckles.

"Nah. Just wanted to kick ass."

Guillermo watched in awe to the spectacle that was about to take place but his attention was soon taken away by a whistle.

He looked in its direction.

A woman clad in black and grey Kevlar armor, a black cowl, cape and dark-yellow utility belt.

She approached slowly, a stoic expression trained on him with each step she took.

The knives shook in his hands as he assumed an offensive battle stance.

"Who? Who are you?"

Brenda gave a quiet chuckle.

"Me? Who am I? Oh, baby…"

She waited to finish her sentence until she was a foot away from Guillermo.

"... I'M YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

Brenda shouted as she pounced on Guillermo.

He swung and thrashed his blades as Brenda attached herself to his back and sent out a combination of punches to the back of his head.

Guillermo stabbed upwards, the blade catching the left side of Brenda's chin.

Brenda let aloud a guttural growl as she twisted the bottom half of her body and launched Guillermo across the concrete ground.

She picked herself up off the ground and wiped the bloodied cut with the back of her hand.

She enclosed her fists and readied herself for more combat.

* * *

"Haha. Useless, little man!" said the armored man as Jason threw a flurry of ineffective punches, kicks and other combative movements to the man's torso.

Jason jumped into the air as he attempted a flying roundhouse to his opponent, only for it to be caught and the force of motion to be utilized against him as he was thrown into the ground.

Jason gasped as he rubbed his skull with the palm of his hand.

"I'm really gettin' tired of this shit."

As Jason attempted to pick himself off the ground, the man's foot collided with Jason's ribcage.

Jason cried out and bit his bottom lip as both an expression of anger and one of agony.

"Y'know what? Fuck this!"

The man's foot came up once more, only for Jason to catch it in his hand.

"Uh-uh. My goddamn turn."

Jason used his other elbow and jabbed it into the front of his leg, causing the man to shout in pain.

He stumbled backwards.

Jason pushed himself from the floor and smiled as he slid on his knees towards the man, causing a confused expression to overtake him.

Jason chuckled and sent a powerful uppercut into the man's groin.

The man cried in pain as he fell onto his knees.

"Last but not least…" Jason said, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small, orange and blue pistol-like device.

He squeezed the trigger causing the weapon to whine as it charged with electrical energy.

He brought it up and pressed it into the forehead of the man.

"Sweet fuckin' dreams."

He let go of the trigger causing the charged blast of electrical energy to burst out and knock the criminal unconscious with an almost-immediate effect as the electricity surged within his body.

Jason looked at the pistol with glee.

"Oh-ho-ho! That's fuckin' wicked. Thank you Lucius!"

He quickly cocked his head towards the direction of Brenda and Guillermo's fight.

He widened his eyes as Guillermo seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Guillermo assumed an offensive stance and guarded himself with a combat knife in each hand.

Brenda threw a small jab, causing Guillermo to let his guard down for a moment. Brenda threw a haymaker which was expected by Guillermo as he sidestepped the attack and swung the finely-sharpened blade upwards slicing through the reinforced forearm and into Brenda's flesh.

Brenda winced at the attack and was momentarily caught off-guard as Guillermo charged and tackled Brenda to the ground; he attempted to slice at her with his knives.

Suddenly, Guillermo's collar was grabbed by Jason and yanked off of Brenda.

Jason threw Guillermo to the ground in a moment of pure rage and began to repeatedly stomp on Guillermo's chest, causing screams of pain and exasperated gasps with each strike.

"Fucking…. Piece… of…. Goddamn…. Shit!"

Jason continued to stomp, an uneasy grin widening as he continued.

Brenda shook her head, heaved herself off the floor and sprinted towards Jason.

"ROBIN! STOP!"

Brenda outstretched her arm and pushed him off of the downed, currently-unconscious assassin.

Jason shoved her hand off of his chest.

"Why? Huh? Why do we let these assholes run around? They have no problem killing people for a handful of cash or just for the hell of it? Why can't we?!"

"Because we're better than that! You know the rules! No guns and absolutely no killing!"

Jason's felt tears build up on the bottom of his eyelids as he clenched his fists.

"I-I saw him hurting you and that, that just pissed me off. I-I already lost one mom… I ain't losin' another,"

Brenda felt a tear form in her right eye.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm supposed to watch out for you! Not the other way around! I understand why you did what you did, but that doesn't mean you can lose control of yourself, do you understand?"

Jason gulped, wiped a tear away and nodded.

Suddenly, the darkened sky lit up as an image filled up a portion of the darkness, the image of a bat.

Brenda wiped the tear away and bit her bottom lip as she pressed a series of buttons on her computational gauntlet causing the back of the Batmobile to open up.

Brenda bent down and dragged the armored man and Guillermo to the Batmobile and forced them into the space in the back.

She pressed gauntlet again, causing the back to close.

Jason hopped onto his motorcycle and placed his helmet on his head.

Brenda entered the Batmobile.

* * *

They both drove off and towards the location of the spotlight.

James Gordon stood by the _Batsignal_ ; he held a Manila folder underneath his arm which contained photos of the victim and the crime scene. He was flanked on his right by Sasha Bordeaux and on his left by Crispus Allen, an officer known for his brutality against the criminal element.

The three stood behind the neon GCPD sign on the precinct's rooftop and scanned the grimy environment of Gotham as they anxiously awaited the Batwoman's arrival.

Suddenly, their attention was diverted, as the sound of wind being forced away from the top of the rooftop could be heard.

The three turned around and were greeted by the duo of costumed vigilantes approaching them.

Crispus sneered and narrowed his eyes towards the two.

Gordon gave a wide smile.

Sasha widened her eyes as she realized the stories told around the precinct were true, but the Batwoman was far more intimidating in person.

"Gordon."

"Batwoman."

Sasha realized that this was her chance to make a good, first introduction and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm…"

"Detective Sasha Bordeaux. One of the highest-ranking graduates ever to be produced. Your first foray into the modern detective landscape was in Jump City, but when your partner was brutally murdered by Saiko Takashima and his gang, you decided to take matters into your own hands and single-handedly took down one of the largest gangs in the United States but due to your actions, you were dishonorably discharged from JCPD due to acts of vigilante justice. Yes, I know you….. I know everything and with Gordon's approval, I personally choose every member of the GCPD."

Jason glanced at Brenda and then at Sasha.

Sasha looked down at the ground with widened eyes and slinked herself behind Gordon.

"You didn't pick me! Gordon chose me!" Crispus said as he crossed his arms and glared at Brenda.

"Yeah. That's right and I still don't think it was the right call."

Crispus clenched his fists and began to step forward.

Gordon placed himself between Crispus and Brenda and placed a hand on Crispus's chest.

"Trust me son. You don't want to do that."

Crispus sneered once more and stepped back.

Gordon looked at Sasha and then at Brenda and Jason.

"So, lack of social skills aside, there's something I'd like you two to take a look at."

Gordon handed the folder over to Brenda; she grabbed it and began to examine the contents.

She widened her eyes as she saw the picture of the woman and glanced up towards Gordon.

"This isn't…"

Gordon shook his head.

"No. That's what I first thought too. I made a couple calls and he's still locked up. But, figured this sort of thing would be right up your alley."

Brenda breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Good. Also, I ran into some trouble on the way here, two of your officers are currently handling it."

Gordon nodded.

Brenda closed the folder and turned around as she and Jason began to leave the rooftop. Brenda glanced over her shoulder towards Sasha.

"I'm sorry."

Sasha kept her eyes trained on the ground and didn't respond.

Crispus scoffed and shook his head.

Brenda wrinkled her nose and turned away, continuing her walk.

"So, what we doin' now, B?" asked Jason.

Brenda looked at the folder and back towards Jason.

"We have a killer to catch."


	4. Barbara Gordon, Murderer?

Earth-62

Batwoman, Volume One

Chapter Four: Barbara Gordon, Murderer?

James Gordon adjusted his glasses as he scanned the front page of a newspaper which he had gripped firmly within his hands and chuckled as he examined the image for the main article.

The image was a painted rendering of a woman in a black and grey costume with chalk-white skin and vampiric fangs.

The article itself detailed the last night's adventure of the vigilante known as Batwoman and her success in capturing one of the most wanted men in America, Guillermo Barrera who was widely-known as a high-profile assassin and trafficker of young women.

Suddenly, a young black woman emerged from the main family room and made her way to the refrigerator. She wore a medical uniform and a stethoscope which hung loosely around her neck.

James looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Babs. What's on the agenda for today?"

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I hate that nickname and the same thing as every other day. School, school and more school."

Barbara took a jug of juice from the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. Her eyes met with the newspaper that her dad was reading.

"Have you seen Batwoman's newest catch?! She's such a badass!"

James chuckled.

"Language! Also, I've never understood your obsession with that woman, she's a criminal just like those she catches," James said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. But she still helps people! She's the whole reason I'm trying to become a surgeon! To help people! And, plus, you refused to allow me anywhere near law enforcement. I mean, she helps you, specifically, catch bad guys and you call her a criminal?!"

"Just because she helps with investigations does not mean that I agree with her or her acti-"

James was interrupted by a knock on their front door.

"Who is it?"

"GCPD, sir. We have a warrant for your daughter's arrest."

James and Barbara gave a simultaneous look of confusion towards the door.

James approached the door and made a gesture towards Barbara which told her to remain where she was.

"On what charges?"

There was silence behind the door for a few moments and then an answer was said.

"The murder of Jessica Campbell."

Sasha groaned, yawned and outstretched her arms as she sat herself up on the bed. Her attention turned to an alarm clock on her nightstand which had begun to ring just moments ago and pressed a button which ceased the incessant beeps which it had created.

She swung the lower-half of her body to the side of the bed, allowing her legs to dangle off for a few moments before standing up and letting aloud a second yawn, she used her right palm to massage her neck as she approached the closet and opened it with her left hand, revealing an assortment of clothing and a mirror which hung on the inside of the door.

She gave herself a quick moment of examination and used her eyes to travel from her messy hair, to her olive skin and loose fitting pajamas.

Sasha stood in front of her reflection for a moment and looked eye-to-eye, she closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered the conversation from the night before and Batwoman's voice began to flood her mind.

" _One of the highest ranking graduates ever to be produced."_

" _Partner was brutally murdered by Saiko Takashima."_

" _Acts of vigilante justice."_

" _Dishonorably discharged."_

Sasha sneered, clenched her fists and cried out as she smashed her right fist into the mirror.

She groaned as the mirror cracked outwards from the location of the impact and her knuckles bled from multiple slices.

She shook her head at the injury and headed towards the room's bathroom.

She removed her clothing and stepped into the shower, where not only would she wash the blood away from her injuries but the tears that she would produce as she assumed a fetal position and cried for the next several minutes, without anyone to calm her.

The Gotham City Police Department, a precinct which never tired and constantly tried its absolute best to fight the good fight, bustled with energy in its main offices. The phones were constantly ringing, the officers constantly conversed with one another and there was a constant exchange of folders and pieces of physical intel which provided help on a variety of cases.

The GCPD building was the most well-furnished building in Gotham and in comparison with the surrounding locales, it wasn't that hard to accomplish. Through the usage of a generous donation from Brenda Wayne, the local billionaire, the precinct was outfitted with the best crime technology and weaponry. Although, even with all this at their disposal, crime still managed to tear through the city with absolutely no remorse.

Sasha, now in her regular detective's uniform, walked through the front glass doors of the precinct with a cup of coffee in her right hand and both her badge and pistol strapped to the right side of her hip. Her right hand was bandaged up with medical gauze and a heavy-duty wrap.

She gave a wide smile as she watched the incredible amount of energy course through the police department.

Crispus Allen, with a toothpick halfway out of his mouth and a blue officer's uniform, made his way through a small crowd of officers and took his hat off as he approached Sasha.

"How's it goin', Sash?"

Sasha looked down at her hand and stretched her fingers before looking back up at Crispus.

"It's going okay."

He gave a concerned look towards the injury on her hand but by the look on her face, he knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, I've been thinking…"

Sasha raised an eyebrow and gave an unenthusiastic look towards Crispus.

He knew exactly why that was.

"... Yes, I got this okayed by Gordon. We were talking and I think that we should do our own investigation, completely unrelated from Batwoman's, with the murder case. The case is being taken on by only us and Gordon has given the okay for unlimited resources in solving this case."

Sasha gave Crispus a look of confusion.

"Gordon never does that, why now?"

Crispus took the toothpick out of his mouth, placed it into his shirt pocket and looked at Sasha dead in the eye.

"Jessica Campbell was one of his daughter's worst enemies at her University…"

Sasha widened her eyes at the information.

"... Yeah. Worst part is? Barbara's been coined as lead suspect in the murder."

Barbara Gordon was loudly sobbing and had tears streaming down her cheeks as she caressed her head into the crevice of her right arm.

She was in the GCPD's interrogation room which contained a steel table, a steel chair which was bolted to the floor and a two-way mirror that was embedded into one of the walls.

Commissioner James Gordon stood behind the mirror, looked down at the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose as tears of his own made their way down his cheeks. His daughter was in there and they were both emotionally incapable of handling this type of situation, especially without each other's help.

Suddenly, the door to the observation room opened and a Hispanic detective entered with a golden name tag pinned to the right breast of her uniform which displayed the name Montoya.

Montoya placed her hand on Gordon's back and glided it in a circular motion.

"I'm sorry Gordon, but you've got to leave."

Gordon sniffled and looked over at Montoya, his expression clearly conveying one of anger.

"The hell did you say, Renee? I am not leaving my daughter alone without me! Do you understand?"

Renee maintained the same expression, as she understood the commissioner's anger.

"Sir. You have too. It's considered a conflict of interest if you have anything to do with this case."

He scoffed and used his elbow to push Renee's arm off of his back.

He looked towards the interrogation room, giving one last glance towards his daughter before he opened the door and left the observation room.

Gordon walked into his office and angrily slammed the door behind him, causing the blinds and cord attached to the glass pane to violently rustle.

Gordon yelled angrily and grabbed a mug off of his desk. He turned himself towards the only windowless wall and threw the mug, the impact causing it to shatter into over two dozen pieces.

Several officers outside of the office stopped what they were doing and watched as Gordon's outburst continued.

He kicked at his desk, screamed, rubbed the back of his head with the palm of his hand and continued to throw a variety of objects around the room as his anger intensified.

Sasha and Crispus made their way through the crowd of onlookers and opened the door to the commissioner's office, who seemed to have not noticed as he continued the hostilities against various items and furniture around the room.

Crispus turned his head towards the audience that Gordon's antics had accumulated.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at?! Get your asses back to work!"

The officers widened their eyes towards Crispus's demeanor and continued on with their previously-assigned activities.

Crispus smirked and gave a slight chuckle as he and Sasha entered the room and closed the door behind them.

Gordon, now weary, exhaled as he plopped himself down onto the cushioned chair behind his desk. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked up towards Sasha and Crispus.

"I assumed you told her?"

"Yeah," Crispus said, his eyes going from Gordon to Sasha. "She knows."

"Batwoman's always been good at dealing with these crimes. But, my daughter is in there, and I want everything on this case! I don't care what you have to do to get the information. Everything and anything you need will be given to you, without issue."

Crispus smirked as he looked at Gordon.

"No problem, sir."

Sasha looked at Gordon with confusion.

"What about your daughter? Isn't she going to need a lawyer?"

"Yeah, I already got that covered."

Harper Dent, one of the finest attorneys that Gotham has ever seen, made her way through the station with a briefcase secured tightly within her right hand.

Numerous officials within the precinct were staring at her, not due to her physicality or her highly-regarded status but the fact that she wore a piece of red plastic that covered and conformed to the left side of her face which was used to the conceal the hideous scarring that laid underneath it.

She avoided the stares, as throughout the years, she had become accustomed to the fact that her face was a interesting spectacle along with the utterances people would make among themselves about her appearance after her life-or-death battle with a psychotic criminal.

Two officers stood in front of the interrogation room's doors and gave a quick glance towards one another as Harper approached.

Harper smiled towards the duo.

"Name's Harper Dent. I'm Barbara Gordon's lawyer."

She reached into the pocket of her button-up jacket and pulled out her identification card, showcasing her credentials to the two.

The officer on the left nodded and opened the door, revealing Renee Montoya asking questions to a sobbing Barbara Gordon.

Harper bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"What do you think you're doing?! Can't you see that my client is clearly distressed?! Barbara! Do not answer any more questions that this woman may have!"

Harper narrowed her eye towards Renee, who responded with wide eyes as she took a couple steps away from the table.

Barbara looked up to the source of the new voice and grew a small smile as she saw who it was; she ran over to Harper and wrapped her arms around her.

"Harper!"

Harper responded with her own smile and wrapped her arms around Barbara, placing an open palm onto the back of Barbara's head.

Barbara cried into Harper's shoulder.

"I know, baby. Trust me, I know."

Harper turned her head towards Renee Montoya, who was pacing the distance of the two-way mirror.

"Montoya. I'm going to need some time between my client and I."

Renee scoffed, shrugged and walked out of the room.

Barbara released her arms from around Harper, who responded with the same gesture.

"C'mon baby. Let's go back to the table."

Barbara nodded her head and sat in her original place.

Harper sat in the chair opposite of her, as a means to connect face-to-face with Barbara.

"Give me one second," said Harper as she set her briefcase down onto the table and clicked it open. She moved several pieces of information about Barbara's case; she smiled as she found what she was looking for.

A digital voice recorder.

She set the device onto the table between them.

"Now, before we continue, I need you to understand that this recording is for my purposes only. This will not be distributed to any third-parties and will stay between you and I. Do you understand?"

Barbara nodded.

"Now, where were you the night of the incident?"

Barbara shifted her shoulders.

"The Iceberg Lounge."

"The same place as the victim…."

Harper removed a paper from her briefcase.

"... A Miss Jessica Campbell?"

Barbara nodded.

"But, you have to understand! I had no idea she was going to be there! I mean, I hated her but I would never actually do anything to hurt her!"

Harper sighed.

"I know baby, I know you didn't do it. But, we have to collect as much info as possible to prove your innocence. Now, I need to understand why the GCPD would think that you're capable of something of this nature."

Barbara shifted uncomfortably in her chair once more and bit her bottom lip.

"Last week, I-I told her something," Barbara shook her head as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I told her that the next time I saw her face…"

Harper stared into Barbara's eyes and scratched the side of her cheek with her pointer finger as she awaited the full story from Barbara.

"... I would kill her."


	5. Sasha Bordeaux

Earth-62

Batwoman, Volume One

Chapter Five: Sasha Bordeaux

Sasha groaned as the beeps from her alarm clock had stirred her from her sleep, just like the day before. She stared for a few moments at the lit-up numbers which blinked on cue with the noise that the digital clock created. Finally, she realized she had enough of the incessant shrieks and turned off the alarm clock.

She sat herself up on the bed and dragged both of her palms through her unkempt hair and moved her head and neck as a method to soothe herself. Sasha stood up from the bed and took a glance towards her closet mirror, still damaged from the attack yesterday morning.

Sasha shook her head in dismay and approached her closet, grabbed a handful of clothes and headed towards the restroom.

Today was one that was special to her.

The day where she could be herself.

The day which thoughts about work were pushed into the back of her mind.

The day that she could do what she wanted.

Today was her day off.

* * *

Sasha, now adorned in a light-blue t-shirt and sweatpants, walked through the strrets of Gotham City, seeing the best and the worst that the locale had to offer.

She gave a disgusted look towards the grimy, trash-infested streets.

She smiled at a pair of attractive blonde women.

She gave a look of sympathy towards a homeless man who was shaking a small cup and begging for change. Sasha took out her wallet and approached the man, the parts of his skin that showed was covered with dirt and scarring. He gave wide-eyes towards Sasha as she removed a twenty-dollar bill from the inside of her wallet and placed it in the man's cup.

His eyes widened as he saw the bill, his excitement clearly seen from the expression on his face.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Honestly, you don't need to thank me. You need it more than I do."

The man smiled and nodded towards Sasha and she smiled back.

They both went their separate ways.

Sasha went towards a small set of restaurants and the man gleefully looked at the new bill as he headed towards the storefronts in search of a new t-shirt and snacks.

At a nearby newspaper kiosk, a woman in a hoodie and sunglasses smirked as she watched the exchange. She set the newspaper she was holding down onto the others and with quick steps followed after Sasha.

* * *

Sasha sat herself down onto one of the red and silver, eighties-styled booths within the _Kozy Korner Kafé,_ her fingers rhythmically drummed on the top of the table as she hummed to herself while closing her eyes and nodding her head to the beat.

Suddenly, the small bell on the top-half of the door rang which shook Sasha from her harmonious thoughts.

She opened her eyes and saw a woman in a hoodie and sunglasses placing an order at the front station. Sasha bit her bottom lip as she made an examination of the woman as she had a finely-toned and athletic body type, which was a preference that Sasha had in her women.

The woman took a quick glance behind her and caught Sasha's stare, she gave a small smirk before turning back to the restaurant employees who had prepared her a tray which consisted of a double cheeseburger, chocolate shake and a small mound of heavily-salted fries.

Sasha widened her eyes as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment; she turned her head towards the window and silently prayed that the awkward exchange wouldn't continue.

Too late.

The woman grabbed her tray and made her way to the seat opposite of Sasha and looked down at it.

"Is this seat taken?" asked the woman.

Sasha looked up and acted as if the woman's presence was a surprise as she still had the feeling of embarrassment.

"Uh, no, no! Please, help yourself!" Sasha gestured with an open palm towards the seat.

"Thank you," said the woman as she placed the tray on table, sat herself down in the booth and removed her sunglasses but not her hoodie.

Sasha stared at the woman for a moment before blinking as she came upon the realization of who the woman was.

Billionaire Brenda Wayne.

Brenda chuckled as she noticed Sasha's stare.

"I don't look that bad do I?"

Sasha began to shake her head, "Oh, no! No! You're beautiful… I mean, not beautiful! But, I'm not saying you're ugly either! I mean, um….. I'm just digging a deeper and deeper hole for myself, aren't I?"

Brenda rose an eyebrow towards Sasha before letting aloud a light chuckle.

"You're fine…."

Brenda trailed her eyes down from Sasha's face down to where the table cut off the visuals to the rest of her body.

"... more than fine I might add."

Brenda winked.

Sasha's cheeks went red as she stifled a giggle and used her middle finger to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."

"So, uh, what're you doing here? Don't you have like a butler or something that makes you whatever you want?"

Brenda unwrapped her double cheeseburger and stared down at it for a few moments before looking back up at Sasha.

"Nah, Alfred's on some sort of health kick right now," said Brenda. "You can only have roasted duck with a side of kale for so long. Sometimes a girl just needs a good, old-fashioned double cheeseburger to chow down on."

Brenda picked up the burger and bit into it. She chewed a few times, sipped her shake to soften the small mass of bread mixed with meat and swallowed.

"I saw what you did for that guy back there. Nice gesture."

Sasha cocked her head to the left in confusion before realizing that Brenda was talking about the interaction with the homeless man.

"Oh. That was nothing."

"Nothing!? That was great! Did you see his eyes light up? You did something incredible, he'll never forget it."

In that moment, Sasha wasn't sure what it was but she felt that she could just empty herself out to Brenda.

"Yeah, well, when I was younger, my dad and I were put out onto the streets because my dad trusted someone…. Someone that he shouldn't have."

Brenda stayed silent as she listened.

"And while out on those streets, we starved. We had nothing to eat but people's discarded, half-eaten hotdogs or ant-infested doughnuts. People passed by us as if we were less than trash, less than a human being. But, one night, one damn night, my dad told me to run as a group of assholes beat my father's skull in with baseball bats, they called him a 'druggie' or a 'pedophile' as if that was the true reason we were on the streets. I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore, I was found by an older couple, who would later adopt me and help me become what I am today. I became a cop as I didn't want another little girl to go through the same horror that I did, I give whatever I can to the homeless because I want them to have a better life than I had at that time."

Brenda gulped as she looked at Sasha.

Sasha shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We've just met and I shouldn't have dumped all that on you."

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about. I know too well of what you had to go through."

For some reason, at this moment, Sasha was completely mesmerized by Brenda's beauty. Her eyes never wavered from examining every minute facial feature, her favorite being Brenda's ruby-red lips.

Brenda took note but didn't want to embarrass Sasha again because, truth was, she was doing the exact same thing. She felt bad for their interaction on the rooftops the day before, but upon closer look and through a conversation, Brenda became increasingly attracted to the detective. Her eyes, just like the first time, trailed Sasha up and down again and she memorized every feature, her favorite being Sasha's dark brown eyes.

Then, as if planned to break up their encounter, the phone within Sasha's pocket began to loudly buzz. She looked down at it and quickly answered.

"Detective Bordeaux," Sasha said, her eyes slowly widening as she listened to the other end. "Shit. Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Who was that?"

"Just work stuff. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Well, here…"

Brenda took a WayneCorp business card out from her pocket and quickly wrote down a phone number on the back.

"... My personal number. Call me if you want to talk again, or if talking isn't really your thing, I'm sure we can figure something else out."

Brenda winked as she handed Sasha the card.

Sasha chuckled and smiled.

"Would love to do this again sometime," Sasha said. "I'll call when I get the chance."

Brenda smirked.

"You better."

* * *

Brenda entered the mansion with look of lovestruck and goofy smirk as she made her way to the bedroom.

Jason looked confused.

Alfred had a sly smirk

"What's gotten into her?" asked Jason.

"Happiness, Master Todd. It appears that Mistress Wayne has found love."

"Love? With who?"

"I have no idea. I just hope it's not that burglar with the feline fetish that she's been running into recently."

Jason widened his eyes, chuckled and shook his head.

"Me too man, me too."

* * *

Sasha drove up to a scene of several reporters and civilians trying to get a look over the yellow, caution tape and the cops surrounding it.

She stepped out from her vehicle, pushed herself through the massive amount of people, showed her credentials and went under the yellow tape as she met up with Crispus.

"What do we got?"

"Another one. Same M.O."

"Wait, so does this mean Barbara is off the hook?"

"No, the body is almost four days older than Jessica's and a friend of the previous victim."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Digital forensics checked this victim's phone and found that Barbara was the last recorded call before death."

"Damn it."

"Yeah, I know Gordon wanted us to handle the investigation privately. But, even though I don't like it, he's going to leave the scene as it is and get Batwoman's advice."

Unknown to both Crispus and Sasha, the killer was in the crowd of onlookers and his eyes were trained completely on the latter.


End file.
